Too Little Too LatePretty Little Liars FanFiction
by LucyHaleHollyC
Summary: The girls think they can trick -A into leaving them alone, but when it all goes wrong and Hanna gets kidnapped by -A It starts getting worse for the girls, with Aria still having trouble at home and Emily still missing Maya this couldnt have come at a worse time for the girls and their families.But trouble is always not far from Rosewood.


**OMG! Thank you for reading! It means a lot's**

**This is my second fan-fiction, so im still abit new too all this, I love writing and I adore Pretty Little Lairs, Holly Marie Combs, Lucy Hale and Ian Harding, so im here to share my passion with you! I hope you like it! Once read will you please leave a review and tell me what you think! Thank youu! ENJOY:D**

**Too Little Too Late. Pll Fan-Fiction:**

"So you haven't heard for Hanna, in the past twenty four hours?" the police man asked writing down notes, as he asked the four girls questions about Hanna's kidnapping, "it was all a blur, one minute she was behind me making sure Aria was ok and the next she was gone" Emily said picking the pink nail vanish off of her nails, she did that when she was scared or nervous. The girls knew it was a bad idea trying to trick -A, thinking they could out smart the person who has hold of there lives and secrets.

Aria was laid on her bed reading the book she was given to study as homework, she was enjoying the book until her phone buzzed into action it was Hanna: S.O.S Aria knew this meant trouble and set off to Hanna's wondering what could have happened. When she arrived the other three girls were already there and Hanna was on about her new plan to stop -A, "so your saying we try and trick -A by saying we are going to give -A the video of the night Ali died and catch -A from behind and reveal who -A is? Spencer asked "oh yeah, that going to be easy, Hanna -A is always one step in front of us" Aria said sitting down "well I'm with Hanna, I'm sick of -A controlling my life! -A took away one of the most important people in my life! The girl I love and need! So I'm in!" "don't worry Em we will find -A and they will pay for what they did to Maya and to us, I'm in too" Aria said comforting Emily, "me too" Spencer knew this was going to be hard and dangerous but she wanted -A out of her and her friends and families life for good!

They planned to do it the next night when it was dark, they all met at Spencer's barn and had managed to lure -A to the greenhouse near the school building, Emily and Spencer was going to talk to -A and Aria and Hanna was going to catch -A from behind.

Emily thought her heart was going to come out of her chest, it was beating that fast, and it was getting faster and faster as -A approached her and Spencer, in the black hoodie that was hiding there face, "where is the video?" Spencer didn't recognize the voice at all "not so fast, if we give you this video, you need to stay out of are lives and leave us alone" "pro…" -A wasn't given a chance to finish as Aria jumped on there back, -A threw Aria into the side of the greenhouse and ran out throwing the cabin down behind them so they couldn't go after -A. "Aria! Aria! Wake up please!" Emily said tears running down her face. Aria opened her eyes, her version was blurred and her ankle was throbbing with pain, the first thing she saw was a destroyed Emily leaning over her crying, she held her and said "you will never lose me Em!" "thank god!" Spencer said hugging them both "where's Hanna?" Emily asked "Hanna! Hanna!" Spencer shouted, but there was no reply, and that when they all realised Hanna was gone.

After the police and the three girls had gone home, Emily went upstairs and laid on her bed, she just laid thinking about Maya and Hanna, it was going round and round in her head like a merry-go-round, when her mum disturbed her track of thought "Emily do you want to talk about anything? I know I was never Maya's number one fan but you loved her and you are hurt and that kills me to see you like this" Emily mum said sitting down next to her "I'm fine, I need some air" Emily said storming downstairs, she went outside and pulled her bike from the side or the shed and set off pedalling, she didn't know where she was going, but it felt like the right thing to do.

Hanna was shivering and scared, she was in a dark small room and it smelled of damp, her wrist were tied around the chair she was sat on and the rope had rub all the flesh off of her wrists as she was trying to set herself free, her new zara jeans were all holey and ruined from being dragged around unconscious and her head was pounding with the gash she had on it that was bleeding like a waterfall by the second. Hanna didn't remember much about what happened, she remembered seeing Aria laid on the floor and Emily and Spencer leaning over her, and then she was grabbed from behind and then everything went black, the next thing she knew she was here, in a room with nothing but a chair a light bulb hanging from the ceiling and a cupboard at the side or the room, the doors of the cupboard were open and she could see the black hoodies peeking out of the side. Hanna knew -A had taken her, but why?

"What are we going to do?" Aria asked the girls later that afternoon "we need to find Hanna and bring her home, we all know -A has her, but why? What does she want with her?" Spencer said thinking out loud "this may be a complete dead end, but what if we try and contact -A finds out what she wants with Hanna?" "Aria that is an amazing idea! You may be small but your big to me!" Emily said getting her phone out of her bag and started to text: Where is Hanna? What will it take? Within two minutes the text was returned:

**The video or Hanna is no more!-A **

"so we need to get the video for -A and Hanna will be returned? Are we meant to believe that? We cant say -A has'nt lied and tricked us before" Emily said "we are going to have to trust -A it is the only way we are going to get Hanna back!" Aria said more determined than ever, her phone started ringing out Miley Cyrus new track, all the girl turned to look "its only my mom guys, she wants me home for tea" "still bad at home then?" Spencer said "yeah, they just cant get it into there head that I love Ezra and he is the only one I want to be with , stopping me from seeing him is not helping! I will see you guys later" Aria said hugging them both and leaving.

The lock on the cabin door, started the rattle with the sound of a key, and as the door opened -A stood at the door in the black hoodie that was black as coal and a cap that was hiding her face completely, and a whoosh of cold air entered that made the hairs on the back of Hanna's neck rise. Hanna kept her eyes focused on -A as she walked over to the cupboard at the corner of the room, Hanna knew that walk she had seen it plenty of times before but where? -A turned to her and walked over and stood in front of her, for a silly moment Hanna thought -A was going to let her go, had the girls sorted it or had they forgotten all about her? -A took a photo of Hanna and left, the door closed with a bang and the lock started to rattle again and then silence, "no, please don't leave me here!" Hanna called but no reply was given.

"Sweetie, are you okay? You was awfully quiet at dinner, me and your dad are getting worried" Ella said standing at Aria's door, Ella was always pretty with her long brown hair and her curvy figure, Aria was always so proud of her mom. "why you acting like you care? If I said it was Ezra you would be all I told you so even though you stop me seeing the person I love!" "Aria, we are doing it too keep you safe, its wrong! He was you English teacher, you both could be in serious trouble!" "it didn't stop dad, but dad still thinks it right saying he will inform the teacher committee about us, if he does I'm sure they will like to hear about him and Meredith!" Aria said rolling over to face the wall "I don't know who you are anymore Aria, I have never been ashamed of you before but that is quickly changing!" Ella said leaving slamming the door behind her, Aria could hear her crying walking down the hallway, she felt guilty she didn't want to upset her mom and bring up Meredith but Ezra meant everything to her she missed him, she needed him now. Half an hour later, she heard the same footsteps approaching her door "I need to ask you this because you're my daughter and we are a family with many secrets lately, do you know more about Hanna's disappearance than you let on to the police?" "No mom! I told the police everything I knew, we all did!" Aria said going back to her book trying not to look to guilty, as Ella left the room, Aria's phone buzzed, it read:

**Is mommy onto something?-A**

Aria couldn't believe even when -A had Hanna she was still messing around in her life!

Spencer was sat at the kitchen table, looking threw her laptop, for the file that -A wanted, when she was disturbed by a knock at the door "oh..hi Toby" Spencer's stomach got butterflies as their eyes met it was like the whole world stopped for that one moment "hi Spencer, im sorry I know it is short notice, I just wanted to make sure you was okay, I heard about Hanna" Toby said entering the kitchen "who hasn't it is all over the news" Spencer said offering him a drink "oh no im fine thank you, they will find her you know?" "I know I just miss her I suppose" Spencer said tears filling her eyes, Toby pulled her close and held her, he smelt of aftershave, Spencer hadn't smelt something so nice in her life, she could have stayed there all day, till she looked up and met Toby's gaze and she tilted her head, and so did he "its going to happen she thought.. We are going to kiss, but thought and the near kiss was disturbed with her sister walking down the steps singing along to One Direction " oh.. I didn't know anyone was here" Melissa said looking abit embarrassed "obviously" Spencer said abit annoyed "ermm…I better go, see you later Spence, Melissa" Toby said heading for the door "ohhh Spence he called you" Melissa said smirking "oh shut up!" Spencer picked up her books from the work surface and headed upstairs when her phone started buzzing in her hand it read:

**You kiss, and I tell the girls. -A**

Emily needed to get out and look for Hanna, how could she sit in her nice warm room, when Hanna was out there all alone and scared, Emily hadn't heard from the girls all day, the last time she spoke to them was when they was round at Spencer's, and Emily was blaming herself, if only she had kept an eye on Hanna, if she didn't agree to her plan, none of this may not have happened, she grabbed her coat and shoes and decided to head for the green house and see if she could find anything out there, just as she arrived at the school building her phone buzzed in her pocket, Emily thought it may be her mom, she never told her that she was going out, the text read:

**You want revenge? SNAP! But I have Hanna -A**

Emily felt sick, her stomach rolled with nerves, what if -A hurt her, what would Emily say to Hanna's mom and dad, the other girls would blame her and hate her because she agreed to all this in the first place. In the text there was a picture with it, it was a picture of Hanna, she was mucky and her head was bleeding, in the background Emily recognized it, it was where her and Maya use to go, it was the old cabin near the old lake. Emily walked down the big grassy bank, it had been raining heavy the night before so it was slippy and hard to walk down, Emily didn't text the other girls, she needed to do this by herself she got Hanna into this, she was going to get her out, she wasn't going to lose anymore friends. As Emily got closer to the cabin, her heart started beating faster and faster and a lump in her throat appeared, she wasn't going to cry, she didn't want to, but Emily hadn't been down here till Maya was found dead a couple of mouths ago, she couldn't bear the pain the memories brought to her heart. Emily had just got to the bottom of the grassy bank when she got the feeling someone was watching her from behind the trees or bushes, then she heard rustling in the trees, she just thought it was a animal and carried on moving onwards to the Cabin watching her footing as she walked, then she heard a twig snapped like someone had stood on it, suddenly she felt an unbearable pain on her head and everything went black.

I have the video, meet me at the barn! Spencer texted Aria, putting the disk with the video file on it, in her bag and put it on her shoulder and walked towards the barn to meet Aria, "Where's Emily?" Aria asked five minutes later approaching Spencer, in her blue jeans, her black converse and her white vest top with her new leather jacket, Aria was always the one that wasn't afraid to try new thing when it came to fashion, that's why all the girls went to her with their fashion disasters. "I texted her, but she didn't text back so im guessing she is asleep so im just going to leave her, she needs rest" Aria got her phone out and texted -A We have it where? When?

Emily awoke with an awful headache, it was like that time when they had all slept over at Ali's and she took some of Jason's alcohol and they all shared it and all had horrible hangover's in the morning. She thought she could hear Hanna's voice shouting her name, when she opened her eyes fully and got use to her surroundings, Hanna was sat in front of her, all mascara down her cheek from crying and her eyes were all red and puffy from lack of sleep. Emily touched her own head and felt it was bleeding heavy "oh Emily, are you okay?" "Hanna! I have been so worried about you! We all have" Emily said getting up slowly still feeling dizzy and hugged Hanna tight. Emily untied Hanna's hands and ankles from the rope that was tied tightly. Once Hanna was free, she picked up the chair she was sat on and throw it against the wall, Emily thought she was doing it out of rage and pulled Hanna back "we will get -A Hanna I promise -A wont get away with this!." They heard footsteps approaching the cabin door "quick hide behind the door!" Hanna said pushing Emily, Hanna knew what she wanted to achieve she just hoped it worked! The door open and -A stepped inside Emily and Hanna both held there breaths, and Hanna swung the chair leg above her head and threw it round -A heads with a bang, -A fell to the floor with a thump and was knocked unconscious.

Hanna and Emily waited and made sure -A was really down and they walked from behind the door, both there hearts beating fast thinking that had the actually caught -A in the act, Emily bent down and grabbed -A shoulder and turned her over it was…. MONA! Hanna fell to the floor, she wasn't crying she couldn't cry she was in shock, Mona was her best friend, Mona was the one that was there when her and Hanna lost all that weight, that loved Hanna fat or thin, and she was -A all the things she had made her do, all the threats to her friends and family how could she! "Come on Hanna we need to get help" Emily said helping Hanna to her feet and holding her upright as she looked so fragile and weak, Emily and Hanna went outside to get signal and rang the police, then Emily rang Aria and Spencer and explained what had happened and where they were and there was on their way, Aria sounded thankfully that Hanna was okay but hurt and worried that it was Mona all this time, it was getting cold and Hanna was getting weak and tired by the minute so Emily guided her back inside, they sat on the floor and Emily hugged Hanna as she cried, she felt like her world had come crashing down around her, this morning she thought things couldn't get any worse. Five minutes later the police sirens came closer and closer and appeared at the cabin door "girls, there is an ambulance outside ready to check you both over and your parents have been called and told the situation, their going to meet you at the hospital."

In the next fifthteen minutes, Mona had awoken and was arrested with kidnap and assault and was driven to the police station for further questioning. Once the car had gone out of sight Aria and Spencer ran up to them "is it really over?" Aria said tears rolling down her cheeks like a waterfall, all sitting at the back of the ambulance "I think we are finally free, finally free of -A" Hanna said shaking and scared, all the girls sat and thought and cried and hugged thankfully that they were finally free and safe.

Or was they?

"Their going to be so happy thinking mad -A ,Mona is locked up and they will sleep with their doors unlocked and windows open, but don't they know that is what we want?" - Mona.


End file.
